


growing old (with you)

by trouvqille



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Grandparents, Growing Old Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trouvqille/pseuds/trouvqille
Summary: Kiyoomi does not like the concept of growing old.Thankfully, he doesn't mind growing old with Atsumu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 169





	growing old (with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herasarchives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herasarchives/gifts).



> based on a prompt my lovely friend zoe gave me,
> 
> "don't get up i'll do it"
> 
> so this is for her, enjoy!
> 
> rated t for language.

Growing old was never going to be easy.

His joints ache constantly, his trusty skincare routine began to fail him a few years ago so now his skin is lined with wrinkles and what was once a rich thick bush of curls atop his head now resembles a wispy grey cloud with flecks of black more than anything.

Kiyoomi stares at himself in the mirror each morning, taking time out of his day to categorise the minute changes that occurred to his body overnight. 

Growing old wasn't easy, but thankfully, he has a reason to keep trudging through life with his decaying body.

He knows this when he feels firm arms wrapping around his stomach, when a chest presses against his back and a chin digs into his shoulder. 

"Babe, how many times do I haveta tell ya? Yer still sexy as fuck."

"Shut up."

He meets his husband's playful eyes through the mirror, he allows himself a small pout as he takes in Atsumu's still thick hair and face with minimal wrinkles.

"Not fair, your hair should be dead with the amount of bleach you've put it through."

"Guess God just loves me, eh?"

That earns the brunette a smack, Kiyoomi twists in Atsumu's arm so he is caged in, stares into the honey eyes before him and thinks about how lucky he is.

Growing old has made him a sap. Gross.

"If God loves you, he wouldn't have made you an idiot."

"I'm an idiot for ya," Atsumu smirks, the bastard.

Kiyoomi rolls his eyes, pecks his husband's soft lips and wriggles out of his grip. He changes into his old man clothes, consisting of a knitted sweater and casual slacks before heading downstairs to start making breakfast for the two of them.

Atsumu joins him when he's placing the plates onto their dining room table, they sit in comfortable silence with Kiyoomi reading the newspaper and Atsumu scrolling through his phone. Kiyoomi should scold him for using it at the table, but the way the screen illuminates his husbands stupidly pretty face has him holding his tongue. 

"We need to FaceTime Yuuki today, otherwise our daughter will throw another fit for not contacting her son when he's at University. How could we have gone half a semester without talking to him? Are we really that terrible of grandparents?"

Atsumu snorts whilst placing his phone down and rests his chin on the palm of his hand which is propped up on the table. 

"Ya seem to have forgotten the weeks _you_ spent in hospital last month. And ya call me the idiot."

Ah.

"Well, still," Kiyoomi mumbles as a weak argument. As payback, he mentally counts the grey hairs his husband is getting along the sides of his head. 

Once they have both sated their hunger, Kiyoomi goes to stand up in order to wash their dishes, but a sharp twinge of pain in his lower back has a groan slipping from his lips. Before he can do anything, there's a strong grip on his shoulder pushing him back into his chair,

"Hey, hey. Don't get up, I'll do it."

"Thanks." He doesn't even have the will power to protest, just watches Atsumu whistle away as he wipes down everything, the way he knows Kiyoomi likes.

Growing old sucks.

But it sucks a little less thanks to a man whose managed to put up with his fussiness and standards for decades, whose took the time to learn the way Kiyoomi's mind works, to understand the way he is and to accommodate him so well into his life. 

As Atsumu finishes up, he slings the tea towel over his shoulder, striding back over to Kiyoomi in order to lean down and press a firm kiss to his husband's lips, which is eagerly returned.

"I'll take care of ya, old man."

"You are literally older than me."

Atsumu just shoves his tongue into his mouth, that shuts Kiyoomi right up, as it always does.

Their days consist of mostly entertaining themselves, after successful careers, they retired rather young and had the expenses to live comfortably for the rest of their lives. Kiyoomi took up gardening, Atsumu took up the guitar.

They both took up parenting.

They have been entwined for decades, dancing so smoothly with each other and being there for everything. The goods and bads, the in-betweens. The exciting days, the boring days, the days where they just need each other and the days they need to spend apart. They always come back to one another, the universe has forbidden them from being apart. 

FaceTiming their grandson consisted of a tour of his room they had already seen and recounts of parties that they weren't sure they were supposed to know about, well, Atsumu encourages it, Kiyoomi can only take it all in with a look of mild horror on his face.

"When I was at University, I didn't do any of that stuff." He mentions to Atsumu after the call, his husband has his head in Kiyoomi's lap whilst watching a match between MSBY and the Red Falcons. They both became sponsors of the team after their departure, neither of them went international and they stayed with the Jackals until their retirement. They stayed together. 

"'Cause, you were borin' Omi." The moron doesn't even have the audacity to look at Kiyoomi when he says it, so he doesn't catch the glare he receives in response.

Kiyoomi leans over to grab the TV remote, but he gets another stab of pain in his shoulder. Atsumu notices, of course.

"I'll get it." His husband says quietly, taking the remote and putting it into Kiyoomi's hand, entwining their spare hands together as he does. 

Kiyoomi flicks the channel over once the game finishes but doesn't pay attention to what's occurring on the screen.

He stares openly at the man in his lap, his husband. To this day, he will never get over that, the fact they are married, the fact that Atsumu wanted him so badly he decided to commit to him for life. Still wants him, even to this day. Even when things get bad and Kiyoomi has to rush to the hospital, Atsumu is still there by his side like he belongs there. 

Kiyoomi never really understood the concept of eternal gratefulness until he met Atsumu, now its what he feels every single day, all he feels. 

Gratefulness, love, safety. 

He knows Atsumu will never let him fall, will always be there to pick him back up if he gets too close to falling apart, even when his weary bones finally give up on him, he doesn't doubt for a second that Atsumu will stick by him. He has so much faith in his husband, feels so safe when he's near, it's overwhelming. 

He doesn't understand how he ended up so lucky, he doesn't understand but he is thankful that he wound up with someone so full of love, someone who wants to give all his love to Kiyoomi and easily accepts the love Kiyoomi fires back at him. 

He leans forward and presses a kiss to Atsumu's forehead, 

"I love you, thank you," He mumbles, can feel the way his husband hums happily as he returns the sentiment.

Growing old is something Kiyoomi doesn't like, not one bit.

But he loves Atsumu.

So, he guesses he'll have to continue growing old with him.

He doesn't mind that at all.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on twitter [ [omikuyn](https://twitter.com/omikuyn) ]


End file.
